


Beatific, Magnanimous

by saltandlimes



Series: Lines on Skin Outtakes [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a tiny tiny bit of blood, and really this is just pretty sex, at least for kylux, lines!verse, that is hardly worth the mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 18:20:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7325566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandlimes/pseuds/saltandlimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late at night on Finalizer, and Hux enjoys playing Kaydel Connix and Phasma off of one another. </p><p>It's a turn on for all involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beatific, Magnanimous

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically self indulgent porn used as a way to experiment with a style I'd left behind for a while and to get out of my writing funk. 
> 
> Enjoy all the SLASH.

Staring across at Hux in the officer's lounge, Phasma wonders. There is something different about him, something that goes beyond the hand he has wrapped around the back of Ren's neck, the casual way he lounges in his chair, the brown of the uniform he wears. Yes, it's something deeper. And she thinks she catches glimpses of it as he turns to the pretty little Resistance officer at his left hand.

“So, Kaydel, what do you think of the new recruits we're bringing to Coruscant with us?” And there's a teasing tone in his voice that Phasma has never heard before, a lilt that's far too alien. And Lieutenant Connix, a _lieutenant_ chatting with Hux like old friends, well Connix just laughs, an odd, flat sound. 

“You'd have to ask Finn or Phasma, Hux. I'm just a lowly coms officer. Though,” and her voice lowers conspiratorially, “they look like a fairly shit lot to me.” And Phasma tenses. She and Finn picked those recruits out together, picked them from the huge gaggle crowded at the space docks at the last planet they stopped at. 

And who is Connix to call her choices shit?

But just as she's about to respond, about to call Connix down, Hux laughs. A full, aching, laugh that echoes through the mostly empty room. And even Ren is smiling, smiling as Hux glances over at Phasma, glances over with eyes sharp behind the laughter. And she wonders what game he's playing, and if the lieutenant knows she's a part of it. 

Phasma's terrified that Connix knows all too well. 

And it's been like this since Hux took back Finalizer, since they defeated Snoke, set course for Coruscant and the peace talks that are to come. Her sparkling eyes dancing over Phasma's face, an all too knowing expression on her face. And Hux. Hux setting them up against one another, waiting to see if they'll finally fall to it. 

It doesn't happen when there are other people around, of course. 

But here, when the officer's lounge is deserted except for the four of them and that other Resistance officer, Sato, Hux's tongue flies free, snide jabs at Phasma, careful remarks that set Connix's eyes ablaze. And Phasma wonders what he's up to. It's not good, that she's certain of. 

Not good, in the same way that that finger stroking down the side of Ren's lip is bad. Not good in the same way that the purpling bruise high on Ren's cheekbone is bad. Not good in same way that Hux's grating laugh is bad, in the way that his glittering eyes are a horrible development as they flash across Ren's face. 

When they'd deserted together she'd thought it was convenience, just happenstance. But this, this is not what she expected. Not the way Ren stares at Hux, as though Hux is the only thing in the room and the way he edges closer, presses himself against Hux as much as the couch will allow. And the way that Hux looks back, laugh dying now on his lips, hand fisting tighter in Ren's hair. 

Connix makes a retching noise, and Hux's eyes snap back to her, fingers relaxing where they're holding Ren close. 

“Something you want to say, Kaydel?” And his voice is cool, but there's actual warning in it. Connix just shakes her head, sends a glance Phasma's way. And it's the first time Phasma has felt anything for the other woman but envy, annoyance, and a low level frustration that she can't quite place. Now, though, there's nothing but sympathy in the glance she returns. They make a strange, disgusting pair, Hux and Ren, and sometimes it's too much to take. 

“I was just thinking of going back to my quarters. Phasma, would you like to come along?” And Phasma is strangely grateful to the other woman, happy that she has an out. She nods, stretches up to her full height as she stands. Sato gets up as well, gives a curt “Hux, Kylo,” and sweeps out of the room. And then she's following Connix out into the corridor. 

“Thank you,” she bites out, once the lounge closes behind them.

“Those two can get to be a little much,” Connix chuckles conspiratorially, “But I was serious back there. You wouldn't like a drink?” It takes a moment for Phasma to realize Connix has started walking in the direction of the crew quarters, is clearly not going to wait for Phasma to ponder her offer. And Phasma's taking quick steps to catch up with the shorter woman, doesn't have to think. 

They walk in silence, and Phasma tries not to think too hard. Connix is even harder to read than this new Hux, this changed man, and she can't reason out the other woman's motivations. She's never been good at this, this witty interchange of double meanings. She's an infantry officer, a fucking good one, and that's where her heart lies. 

Connix buzzes open her quarters, and they step inside. There's the ubiquitous furniture, identical in every junior officer's quarters on Finalizer. A few printouts on the desk, a datapad, a painting on the wall of what looks like Delphon. And a crystal flask in the corner, two matching tumblers. Connix heads to them the minute the door closes, pours them both a few fingers. And then she's crossing back to Phasma, standing too close, staring up. And Phasma, well Phasma suddenly wonders what she's gotten herself into.

***

Hux heaves a sigh of relief when the door closes behind Phasma and Kaydel. As amusing as it is to play the two of them off one another, to watch them circle one another like loth-cats afraid to go for the kill, right now he has something much better to do with his time. 

And it's late, far into third shift. And no one should be in here for the next few hours, now that Sato has left as well. And Kylo is curled up against him, warm and huge. He pulls back on Kylo's hair, forces his face upward. 

“Did you see Phasma's face?” Kylo nods, and Hux feels the tingle of harsh amusement at the edges of his mind, Kylo's emotions bleeding into his as they always do now. “I almost feel bad, throwing her to Kaydel like that.” Kylo shrugs. 

“Phasma can take care of herself. Anyway, Kaydel deserves to have some fun.” Hux nods. It's true. She's his closest supporter, his closest friend, he supposes. If she wants to tie the stormtrooper captain up in knots, so be it. He has more important things to do with his time. He pulls harder on Kylo's hair, forcing Kylo away from him, forcing him to look up into Hux's face. 

“You know, Kylo, we're still in the open here. Did you see how Phasma was looking at you, when she could tear her eyes away from Kaydel? Did you see how disgusted she was by that display of yours?” And Kylo has the grace to blush, to squirm a little in Hux's tight grip. “She saw how needy you are, how little you care that anyone could come in here, see me holding you by the hair, ordering you around. She could tell how you'd be on your knees for me in an instant, on your knees in front of her, if only I asked.” And Hux feels the rush of power he always gets from this, the cold solid feel of it deep in his bones, the insane need that courses through him as he watches Kylo nod at every filthy word. 

“Would you do it, Kylo? Would you bow to me here, where anyone could walk in and see, without eve a locked door?” Kylo nods again, but Hux wants more this time. A fierce pinch to Kylo's nipple, visible through the thin tunic Hux had him put on earlier, and Kylo is whimpering, opening his mouth. 

“Of course. Anything, Hux,” he breathes. “Please, please...” And Hux smiles at him, beatific, magnanimous, and presses Kylo off the couch to his knees in front of it. 

***

Phasma isn't sure how they ended up here. 

She isn't sure that “here” is a very good place to be at all. 

But there's long blonde hair fisted in her hand, and soft thighs wrapped around her, and she's got a handful of a round ass that feels much better than it looks in those absurd Resistance pantaloons. And she's quickly learning that Kaydel Ko Connix's sharp tongue feels much softer inside her mouth, and that piercing gaze feel much better when it's gliding lazily over Phasma's body. 

The tumblers of that amber liquid have been set aside, both still half way full, and Phasma can't even blame this on the alcohol, hasn't had enough even to make her feel tipsy. No all she can blame this on is the way she hasn't been able to take her eyes off Connix – Kaydel's – hips and those beautiful breasts. 

And she reaches upward, slides Kaydel's short tunic off, cups a hand around one of them. It fits perfectly, and Phasma's impressed in spite of herself. She's got much larger hands than most women, and usually they're not completely filled by anything at all. But, as she traces around Kaydel's nipple through the rough fabric – does the woman not wear bindings at all – she can tell that Kaydel will fill her hands just perfectly. 

And Kaydel has her fingers fisted in Phasma's hair, is tugging and pulling as she bites hard at Phasma's neck. Phasma can't help but arch up, clenches her hand tighter on Kaydel's ass as she squeezes and kneads her breast. 

“Fuck, you're so beautiful, Phasma. I bet they're afraid to tell you, aren't they?” And Kaydel is right, but Phasma isn't going to tell her that, any more than she's going to tell Kaydel how good it feels for the smaller woman to say it. “I bet you wish they would. I bet you just want someone to see you, to fuck you, to take care of you. Well, I'm not very good at taking care. But I've very good at fucking.” And Phasma wouldn't have expected this, wouldn't have expected the teeth sinking into her shoulder, the fingers that have started to run up her sides, to trace her abs, sharp nails hard against her even through the fabric of her undershirt. 

She feels the wet smear of something on her shoulder, and when Kaydel pulls back, there's a small drop of blood on the woman's lips. She starts a little, and Kaydel laughs, that odd, cold laugh that she shares with Hux. 

“Oh, Phasma, you look surprised. Don't tell me you were fooled by the hair, the pretty face.” Phasma must give something away, because there's another cold laugh. “Oh dear, you were. Well. If you were hoping for a long slow fuck, some _lovemaking_ ,” and the word is a sneer, “then I can give that to you.” She leans forward, whispers in Phasma's ear. “I gave it to the little jedi girl.”

Phasma gasps, shock coursing through her, but then Kaydel's lips are on hers, and she forgets to be surprised in the whisper slick of their tongues against one another, in the nip of teeth, the grind of Kaydel's hips against hers. And then, and then Kaydel pulls back, stares at her. 

“Can I lick your cunt, Phasma? Can I get you off, will you ride my face, let me get my fingers in you, see how wet you are already? Do you want me to fuck you?” Phasma can feel her face flushing, wonders if everyone from a New Republic planet is like this, but she's nodding, almost desperately. And Kaydel is standing up, and for a second, Phasma thinks she hasn't made it clear enough, is babbling out a desperate yes before she can stop herself. Kaydel laughs again. 

“Get out of those clothes, Phasma. I'd think that a captain would know to do that much.” And it burns through her, the insult, the casual way Kaydel strips bare in front of her. And Phasma scrambles to tear off her leggings, off duty tunic. And then she's in nothing but her small clothes, staring at Kaydel as the lieutenant stands naked a step away from the couch. 

Kaydel is soft, so much softer than the troopers Phasma has been with before. She's a narrow circle of a waist, wide hips that arch into incredible legs. There's a gentle curve of her belly, not the hard muscle of Phasma's own. And then, oh and then there are those beautiful breasts, and Phasma is reaching out before she realizes it, catching Kaydel's waist with a huge hand. 

And it looks clumsy there. Phasma has never been more aware of how huge she is, how long her legs are, wide her shoulders, large her hands are. Kaydel is tiny, perfect, feminine, and Phasma is... not. And she feels herself blushing. But Kaydel is staring at her with a sort of frankness that she's not sure what to make of. And then the woman speaks.

“I think you've been hiding something, Phasma. I have to admit, I really didn't expect this.” And Phasma feels her fingers dig into that soft waist at the words. Didn't expect what? “You're incredible. Fuck. Your abs. This is going to be even more fun than I expected. Get up so I can see you.” And Phasma isn't quite sure what to do. No one's ever said that about her before. And Kaydel is still just as exasperating as before, just as strange and cold and harsh and all too much like Hux for her comfort, but she's getting up, letting Kaydel run her fingers over her hips, pinch at the thick muscle on her thighs, run a single finger between them and tug away the underwear Phasma still wears. 

And now they're both naked, and Kaydel is tugging her closer, tugging her towards the couch. 

***

Hux groans. 

Kylo's mouth is incredible. 

He pushes a finger against the bruise high on Kylo's cheekbone, tugs Kylo closer, farther down his cock. They're facing away from the door, are still on the couch where Kaydel and Phasma left them. 

Well, Hux is still on the couch. Kylo is on his knees, head buried in Hux's lap, mouth stuffed full and eyes starting to water. Every so often Hux catches him glancing towards the door, looking up out of the corner of his eyes. And Kylo shudders each time. 

“Does it turn you on, Kylo? I know you like people seeing that you're mine. Does it turn you on to think that anyone could walk in anytime? It could be a member of the Resistance, someone who'd go off and tell Organa of all the nasty things her son gets up to in public. It could be a First Order deserter, and then they'd all know, they'd all understand who'd been in charge all along. Or it could even be one of those fucking diplomats, and they'd see you on your knees for me, see how even a Force user bows to me.” And he has to fight to keep his voice level, keep it steady as Kylo sucks him deeper. And it's wet, warm, and Kylo's tongue flicks against him, careful and sweet, and Hux groans. This is what he needs. 

And Kylo is twitching his hips upward restlessly now, fucking the air with short impatient motions. But he hasn't pulled off Hux's dick to beg, is still letting spit drip down his chin as Hux fucks into his mouth. And that, more than anything else, is what makes Hux harden even further, makes his dick twitch and pleasure flood through him strong enough that for a moment he thinks he's about to come. But he doesn't, holds himself back for just a little longer. And he gasps out permission, whispers for Kylo to start touching himself as well. 

And there's a humming moan against his cock as Kylo arches into his own frantic hand, and Kylo starts to whimper around Hux's dick. And it's so good, and tears are starting to leak out of Kylo's eyes, and Hux fucks harder into his throat. He wants Kylo gagging on it, choking him down. He wants Kylo to feel the ache in his throat tomorrow. He wants this to last, wants to be able to push at Kylo's adam's apple and know that it aches because of him. 

He wants to write himself across Kylo's body in more than just bruises and come. And he's arching into Kylo's mouth now, hips jerking off the couch as he fucks into his knight. And it's good, so good, and he can feel himself tensing, needing, wanting. And Kylo is so beautiful right now, black and blue on his face, a cut on his shoulder, hot tongue on Hux's dick, hand tugging at his own thick cock.

And Hux can feel it rushing through him, and he knows, can feel it when Kylo chokes about him, and he spills down Kylo's throat. Kylo can't swallow it all, lets a thin strand of come slide down his chin. And he's a mess of tears and sweat and spit and Hux. 

“You can come for me,” Hux rasps out, knows Kylo's waiting. And Kylo's gasp lets more of Hux's come drip from his mouth. 

***

Phasma is on her knees on the couch. And Kaydel is under her, those lips pressed against her, that sharp tongue flicking over her clit. And she can't help how she's rolling her hips into Kaydel's mouth, pushing back against the finger that Kaydel has worked inside her ass, trying to ride Kaydel's face, get more, more. 

They've been at this for what feels like an endless time, hanging right on the sharp edge of pleasure. And every time she gets close enough, every time she thinks she's about to come, Kaydel stops, pulls that tongue away and she's left trying to grind down, trying desperately to get that feeling back. 

And Kaydel knows it. 

She's laughed more than once at Phasma's desperate growls, at the way that Phasma can't help twitching in her hands, couldn't help the gasp she let out when Kaydel teased that finger inside her to begin with. And Phasma was surprised then, those long minutes ago, when Kaydel had reached for her ass, had stroked long fingers there instead of her cunt. 

But now, now she knows why. Because she's clenching down on nothing, teased even as Kaydel sucks hard at her clit. And she's full, but so empty at the same time. And the contrast, oh the contrast is better than Phasma has ever felt. 

So she moans, long, hard. And when Kaydel pulls back, she almost cries. 

“Don't stop now, Kaydel. Just. Please. Don't. I'm so close.” And she's begging, can't help it. Phasma suddenly realizes that Kaydel is working herself too, fingers playing over herself as she makes a small bitten-off sound underneath Phasma. And then, then Kaydel's mouth is back on her, and Phasma is falling down into a well of pleasure, sparks running up her sides. 

And her skin feels too tight, her mind trying to burst out of it as her back arches, her muscles clench. There's fire in her veins, a rush of power too great, a tremor starting at the base of her spine. And she gasps something out, some word of adoration, but she can't hear it, not really. And then, then as Kaydel eases off of her, as Phasma slumps forward, she sees Kaydel jerk once, twice, her orgasm so silent compared to Phasma's. And Phasma would feel ashamed, but she can't, not as she falls forward onto the couch, licks her own taste off of Kaydel's sticky lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Bug me on tumblr about Kaydel [@saltandlimes](http://saltandlimes.tumblr.com/)
> 
> For those who are wondering, this happens after the prologue and chapter 1 of [Parody](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7239763/chapters/16436413)


End file.
